


I Would Like A Pretty Little Name for Christmas

by SuperAlex64



Category: Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper
Genre: Gen, Hanna-Barbera party!!, Little girl only wants a name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7781281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperAlex64/pseuds/SuperAlex64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Right before Snooper and Blabber go to the annual Christmas party with their friends at Mr, Jones's, they meet a cute little girl on the street. Feeling sorry for her, they take her to the party, where she makes friends and gets what she wants most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Like A Pretty Little Name for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Story take places a year or two after Yogi Bear's All Star Comedy Christmas Caper

The Annual Christmas Party is almost here! It's so close you could practically taste it. Just ask one Blabber Mouse dancing down the street, carrying a box of holiday cookies for his best friend and partner, Super Snooper, the world's greatest private-eye.

At he doesn't claim to be the world's greatest detective, I doubt he'd ever set foot in Gotham City.

Blab must've looked a sight. A grey mouse the size of a first year junior high student, wearing a trenchcoat and a blue fedora, skipping along carrying a box of goodies. But this sight of merriment of shattered by a small child in ragged clothing tackling poor Blab and taking off with the cookies. Gee, talk about being left in the cold.

"When I was offered lessons in self-defense, I should've taken them," he said as he got up from the snowy ground to follow the young boy.

It took a while but he eventually found him in an alley, in a box. Blab opened the box and shocked at what he saw.

The little boy was actually a little girl. And she was busy stuffing her face with those goodies.

She was wearing this big, floppy, faded beret with a visor, a worn over-sized sweater with a dirty scarf. She had light-tan hair in an angled bob. Blab was actually relieved to see that she was wearing shoes, they were mary-janes but still shoes. But it was her eyes that were her most striking feature.

They were yellow.

He would have asked her about it, hadn't Snoop already told him that yellow eyes on the average human was usually a sign that that person isn't healthy. And clearly this little girl was on the streets for who knows long...

"Little girl?" he asked as she stared at him with fear,"How's about you come with me?"

The girl looked at him suspiciously.

"Please? My friend and I can help you."

The girl didn't answer at first, leading Blabber to believe that the girl was mute, until she spoke,"Will your friend find my family or at least, help me get a name?"

Blab the asked,"What kind of a family wouldn't name you?"

"Never mind that. Are you going to take me somewhere warm?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Well, let's go." Blabber then said.

The girl then followed the mouse, who then said,"Don't worry, Snoop will help you out somehow."

...

"No, absolutely, positively, no, Blab," said Super Snooper after Blab explained about the girl.

"But Snoop-"

"Blab, I'd love to help that cute little runaway orphan, honest, but it's Christmas."

Blab frowned at this because he knew they could both use a break but what about the girl?

The girl was busy busy running, looking at things as if the office was her personal playground. Suddenly there was a crash.

Snooper and Blabber turned around to see the mess that the girl ended up making, with her under a pile. But that's wasn't all: her beret was off her head!

As she got out of the pile, Snooper and Blabber were able to get a better look at her, needless to say they was surprised.

They saw that she had a tail. A FLUFFY TAIL! and cute little pointed ears that matched her tail and hair color.

Snooper sighed when he saw her.

"What's wrong, Snoop?" Blab now asked.

Snooper answered, flatly said,"I think I know who her father is," then muttered under his breath,"I don't believe this, of all the crazy stunts he's pulled."

He then walked to the girl, putting her hat back on, asking"Hey, Little Girl, how's about you come with us to a Christmas party?"

The girl then said,"I...don't know."

"You'll be surrounded by people who care about you."

"You mean, like a family?" she asked.

"Yes, you could say that."

The girl then shouted,"Oh, boy! Let's go!" jumping, excitedly.

Blab then whispered into Snooper's ear,"What are you planning, Snoop?"

"Nothing, really but as soon as I see her father, I am going to yell at him," Snooper whispered back.

...

By the time, the three got to the party, it was already at full swing. It was outside the mansion of billionaire J. Wellington Jones. It was outside because his daughter, Judy and her friends liked it outside, even if it's cold and outside the mansion because Judy's friend, Yogi Bear is such a social creature that he knows and invites a lot of different characters. So Mr. Jones had to be pretty considerate about them.

Judy, a little dirty blonde haired girl wearing a yellow long sleeved shirt, purple overalls, and orange boots with matching beanie had been dancing with her pal, Yogi to the music of Squiddly Diddly when she noticed a little girl whom she never seen before with Snooper and Blabber. When she walked up to her, she did notice something strange about her, but she wanted to be play so she grabbed her by the arm and ran off.

Judy and the little girl quickly became friends as she introduced her to the various characters at the party.

Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo, Yogi' gal, Cindy, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Augie Doggie, his daddy, Doggie Daddy, Quick Draw McGraw, Baba Looey, Squiddly Diddly, among others.

Winnie Witch has interesting reaction when she met Judy's little friend.

"Oh, look at how much you've grown, I bet bet your parents will be excited to see you."

The girl confused, said,"Thanks...I think...?"

Then Judy then said,"Come on, girly, I wanna introduce you to Pixie and Dixie and Mr. Jinx. And Motormouse and Autocat. And Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse. And maybe, Tom and Jerry, if they show."

Then Winnie shouted,"Wait!" then conjured up a present using her spell,'ippity, pippity, pow!' and handed it to the girl, saying,"Merry Christmas."

The girl grinned as this because she never had a present given to her before. She thanked Winnie for gift before running off with Judy.

...

A little while later, two more guests came: Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole.

Morocco, as soon as he came, ran off to eat some goodies, leaving Secret alone. He just stood there.

Doggie Daddy then walked to Secret, stood next to him and started an awkward conversation.

"Hello, Secret, how's that girl of yours? Still together?"

"Yes, we're still together and she's fine but she's sick but she insisted I come to this party. How's your son doing?"

Doggie then answered,"Very fine, that son of mine just won another award. Yes, sir, he takes after me."

The reason why this conversation was awkward for them because of something that happened a few years ago involving Secret and his girlfriend. Doggie and by extension, his son, Augie was actively against it, but that's another story.

That's was Super Snooper walked up to Secret Squirrel.

...

Judy, Augie and the girl were playing in the snow when they noticed Snooper yelling at Secret.

The girl's beret had been knocked off her head while playing, revealing her eyes and her tail, which she carefully hid under her sweater before she came to the party, was unhidden but aside from a comment for Augie, nobody cared, which was a first for her.

"Gee, what's Snoop yelling about?" asked the girl.

"I don't know,"answered Judy,"Hey Augie, don't you have superior hearing, do you know?"

Augie then shushed them, saying, "All I heard was Secret saying, and I quote, 'But I was told she died.' Come on, let's keep on playing."

...

Later, it was time for exchanging gifts. Aside from Winnie Witch, nobody knew that the girl was coming so she didn't really gifts but she didn't mind, after all, this great day and all the friends she made was gift enough for her. Even so, Secret Squirrel walked to her and asked in an earnest voice, "What is it you want most, sweetheart?"

She then looked into his eyes and said in a quiet voice, "A name, pretty little name that fits me."

Secret thought for a moment and said, smiling, "You look like a Romiette."

"Romiette? Romiette?! Guys! Guess what? My name's Romiette!" she shouted, excitedly, then hopped onto Secret's back, shouting, "This is the greatest Christmas ever!"


End file.
